Back To Your Heart
by Shadow of Arashi
Summary: The definitely wanted sequel to Hunter ! In fact this is the first sequel to Hunter, since there gonna be two. Why, just read ! Yaoi, RyoxSage


**Author's notes: I noticed in the reviews that some people have been asking for a sequel to Hunter. Imagine my shock when I saw that people wanted a sequel where Ryo and Sage get back together AND one with Cale and Sage! So, being the nice girl I am, I wrote both! Now aren't we all happy? ^__^ Anyway enjoy, for here is the first sequel! Oh by the way Cale is in both sequels, so don't be surprised, and I chose the song because it's fitting for both the story and Ryo's thoughts and feelings. Oh yeah, the talk between Sage and Cale may be kinda OCC… ~_~; I just hope that you people won't be disappointed by the sequel *run and hides***

**Warning: Yaoi, major angst, and RyoxSage so you are warned. If you don't like yaoi then what the hell are you doing here?! Flames that said "Eck! Yaoi is sick you perv!" will be used to cook pizza and other yummy food. ^_^ **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Ronins Warriors or the song Back To Your Heart by the Backstreet Boys. I just own the idea and a playstation so don't sue me.**

Back To Your Heart By Shadow of Arashi 

_It's not that I can't live without you_

_It's just that I don't even want to try_

_Every night I dream about you_

_Ever since the day we said goodbye_

_If I wasn't such a fool_

_Right now I'd be holding you_

_There's nothin' that I wouldn't do_

_Baby if I only knew_

Ryo turned and thrashed on his bed, unable to find sleep. Finally he gave up and glared at the ceiling instead. But the problem was Ryo didn't felt like being mad at anything or anyone lately. He just felt… empty. Empty and lonely and cold.

Since the day two weeks ago when Sage had walked out of Ryo's life, his life had been a living hell. He missed the blonde terribly, and now that his love had slipped away from him, he realized just how much Sage had meant to him. Too bad he hadn't been able to show it to the other swordsman when Sage was still with him.

Ryo felt tears threatening to spill out and wiped his eyes quickly, but the pain was already there. Closing his eyes tightly, he remembered his time with Sage. He wished the beautiful blonde was still with him; he always felt warm and at peace with Sage. He was addicted to the point he couldn't sleep without dreaming of him.

Ryo sat up on his bed and got up. He just couldn't stay in bed and cry all the time, damn it! He had learned his lesson, and wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. His eyes hardened by his decision, Ryo sat in front of his small wooden desk and started looking around furiously in his papers. Finally, finding what he was looking for. Now he just had to hope it worked out.

_The words to say_

_The road to take _

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Somewhere else in town, Cale was working. He was busy tonight with the crowd, since he was a bartender in a night bar, but it was fine with him. He loved the night and the pay was more than enough. 

Smiling to himself, Cale started making another drink when he spotted a familiar blonde in a corner of the bar. Cale's eyes brightened at this. It has been too long since he last saw any of the Ronins! But then he noticed that Sage was alone and frowned. He had never seen Sage alone since the end of the war, when he and Ryo had hooked up. It certainly wasn't a good thing. 

The blonde didn't seem to have noticed him though, too deeply lost in his sorrow. Even from his spot at the bar, Cale could feel it. Watching the blonde so sad, Cale made a quick decision. He called a young man over, whispered something in his ear and left the bar before making his way to the light warrior as the young man he had spoken too, nodded with a smile. 

When he reached the blonde, Cale placed a drink in front of him and sat down next to him. The reaction was the one expected. Sage jumped on his seat and turned his sharp eyes on Cale, a flash of surprise crossing his features when he recognized the ex warlord.

"Cale?"

_I don't know how it got so crazy_

But I'll do anything to set things right 

_'Cause your love is so amazing_

_Baby you're the best thing in my life_

_Let me prove my love is real_

_And made you feel the way I feel_

_I promise I would give the world_

_If only you would tell me_

"Yeah, that's me. I happen to work here you see. But what are you doing here, this late at night and alone Halo?"

Sage's eyes seemed to glaze over for a second. Then he stared straight out in front of him. "I'm just trying to distract myself a bit. Things haven't been exactly _good for me lately."_

Cale looked at Sage in worry and concern.

"What do you mean? What's wrong Sage?"

"That's funny. You are calling me Sage now, when just a second ago it was still Halo…"

"I'm trying to help, that's all. Care to talk about it?"

Sage tilted his head to the side and gazed at Cale, seemingly considering the offer, then smiled sadly.

"Why not? Though I would never have believed that one-day we would be close enough for that. People change, it's a good thing I guess."

Cale nodded silently and watched as Sage let out a sigh.

"Well… let's just say that I broke up with Ryo ok?" Sage said, slightly nervous. He didn't want to explain the _whole situation to Cale. He was embarrassed enough with Ryo bossing him around and it still hurt too much. The mere thought of his ex-lover made him want to break down into tears and run back to him, despite all the things he had done to him. Cale didn't seem to notice his uneasiness though, nor did he push for answers._

"Oh, I see. That must hurt a lot. And that explains why you are here. I remember seeing you here once with him, but you didn't see me. Can I ask why you two broke up?"

"Long story that I don't care much to tell now… And yes, Ryo took me here once. It was the first place that came to my mind when I left. I guess I wasn't thinking…"

"Oh… alright. But maybe your problem can be solved you know."

The words to say 

_The road to take _

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

Sage looked up in surprise.

"Really? You think it can?"

Cale smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, almost all the problems in a relationship can be solved, if you two talk about it."

Sage seemed to think about it as his eyes took on a faraway look. Absently, he sipped a little of his drink, which had been left untouched since the beginning of their talk. Cale just watched him when for the second time that night, his eyes caught someone he knew. He smirked at the coincidence and got up. Sage broke out of his trance at the Cale's movement.

"Where are you going?"

"Back to work. You don't need me anymore, and now is the perfect time to use what I told you." Cale stood and pointed at someone before leaving swiftly, like a shadow. Sage blinked at the sudden departure, but then gasped as he saw Ryo, looking straight at him.

_Give me one more chance, to give my love to you_

_'Cause no one on this earth loves you like I do, tell me_

Ryo pushed open the door of the bar and took a look inside. He was looking for Sage and was hoping to find him there, as he remembered bringing the blonde there once, for their first anniversary. If Sage still loved him, even just a little, he may have a chance of finding him here.

Ryo crossed his fingers and prayed fervently to all the gods he had ever heard of, and stepped into the bar. At the same moment he noticed a blur of blue in a corner and saw Cale leaving, just as he pointed at him. Puzzled, Ryo looked behind the ex dark warlord, and his breath caught in his throat as he saw Sage, sitting alone at a table, and looking more beautiful than ever.

Then Sage saw him and Ryo could read the utter surprise on his face. The blonde almost seemed frightened, and it broke Ryo's heart. He took a deep breath and stepped toward his blonde love. He inwardly let out a sigh of relief when Sage didn't try to leave or make a run for the nearest exit. 

Finally reaching the table, he gave Sage a shy smile before sitting next to him, just where Cale has been seconds ago. Sage seemed nervous and wasn't looking at him. He was staring at his hands on his lap instead. 

The words to say The road to take 

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

"So…"

"So... why are you here Ryo?" Sage asked, trying to fight the trembling in his voice.

"I'm here because… I want a second chance with you Sage."

"What?!"

Ryo, seeing the look of shock on Sage's face, took both of Sage's hands in his own quickly.

"Yes. Your departure made me realize what I was doing to you and to myself. I didn't know I was hurting you this bad until you left. I love you Sage. I just didn't show it very well. I was too possessive and I didn't notice it until now. I guess I forgot your taste for independence in the process, 'cause I'm addicted to you, even if it sound's lame. I know I can't expect you to forgive me just like that, but I would like it if you would give me another chance. I would do anything to prove myself to you Sage, anything to prove to you that my love is real. Please?"

Sage stared at Ryo, speechless. He really didn't know what to say. He wasn't expecting this! A part of Sage just wanted to push Ryo away, letting him feel how badly he hurt inside, while the other part was rejoicing in the knowledge that Ryo loved him enough to come after him and beg. Finally he made up his mind.

_I turn back time_

_To make you mine_

_And find a way back to your heart_

_I beg and plead_

_Fall to my knees_

To find a way back to your heart 

"Okay Ryo. I'm curious to see how you're going to keep your word. You have one chance, but just one. Like you said I'm not going to forgot what you did to me just yet," Sage said with a small smile when he saw Ryo's eyes brighten. Then Ryo's eyes became serious once again and he stood up, taking Sage with him since he was still holding his hands tightly.

"Ok then, let's go!" Ryo ran toward the door with a very surprised but smiling Sage behind him. From his corner, Cale smiled as he watched the two lovers leaving.

"Be happy Sage," he said softly as he served a whisky to a pretty woman. Now that Sage's dilemma was over, maybe it was time to think about himself for a change. 

The words to say The road to take 

_To find a way back to your heart_

_What can I do_

_To get to you_

_And find a way back to your heart_

OWARI Author's notes: Here, all done. Hope you like it! ^_~ 


End file.
